matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Those Less Fortunate (Episode 5.1)
Flood: You aren't going to believe this. Well, actually you probably will, you believe anything. Zion is asking us for help! They're coming to us, looking for help saving their poor Niobe, and they actually expect us to...Well that's odd. The boss himself wants to see... both of us. The Merovingian operative arrives at the meeting location. Within, both the Merovingian and Flood wait their selected operative's arrival. Their bodyguard of Blood-Drinkers hunger as they wait alongside their masters. Flood: Ah good, I was afraid something had happened to you. We've been waiting for some time, you know. Now, on to the news. As I was telling you earlier, the foolish Zionists have come to us for help! And they think that we're going to help them! Can youâ?" The Merovingian: We are going to help them, Flood. I suppose you're delighted in the irony of this situation too much to appreciate what we have to gain, non? And now we know why you aren't in charge. Obligation. Being in one's debt. Beholden. Bound by on's own conscience. Even if you don't comprehend, Flood, I believe our friend understands what I am proposing. How does that go... â?oPeople who wish to be thought of as good are always weak.â? And none more so than our dear, eager Zionists. We shall place them in our debt â?" Out of the goodness of our hearts, of course â?" and then we shall watch them squirm. I do believe itâ?Ts time to prepare a meeting place. *looks at the operative* Go there and verify its safety. Flood: Of course, I was coming to exactly the same conclusion. I donâ?Tt know what youâ?Tre waiting around here for. *To the operative* The Merovingian: Now you get perhaps a glimpse of why it is that I have outlasted so many others, so many instances of this simulation, non? Others inevitably seek to remove you from power, but you never take it personally. A la fin, it is all business. Wait them out, bide your time, until fate brings you the instrument of your salvation. Remember this. Those without patience are lost in this world. The operative leaves the meeting and begins to head towards the potential Zion and Merv meeting location. Along the way, Flood calls to followup their last meeting. Flood: What a relief that the Merovingian took my advice to help those Zionists! This truly is one of my greatest ideas. True, there have been many, but the payoff! The first location is swarming with Exile gang members. The Merovingian operative eliminates them all, however Flood decides not to use that location because he doesnâ?Tt want to deal with any further troubles. Flood sends another potential location, and the operative once again heads straight towards the new location. The operator reports he isnâ?Tt reading any signals from within the location, but assures the operative it should still be checkout just in case. The area is clear, and Flood arrives out of nowhere once again with his bodyguard of two Blood-Drinkers. Flood: Ah, yes, this will do. Just squalid enough to put the cave monkeys at ease. Thatâ?Ts all Iâ?Tm going to need you for. You think I need you here for the meeting? Ah, how refreshingly simple of you. No. I wonâ?Tt be needing you. Goodbye. The operative leaves, and shortly afterwards Flood calls the operative to report that the Zionists have arrived right on time. *''Episode 5.1: Saving Captain Niobe (Part 1)'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 5.1)‎ Category:Episode 5.1 Missions